Mary Anne Brandon
by xXthenextbookwormXx
Summary: Mary Anne Brandon is devastated when her sister, Alice, 'dies'. Many years later Mary Anne goes after the Cullens to find the people who helped her through a dark time. The unexpected may happen. Oneshot, maybe more chapters later.


It all started with the birth of a little girl named Alice.

The day Alice came home her big sister was waiting at the door for her. When Alice and her mom walked in Mary Anne was waiting right there to first see her new baby sister.

In that moment the two sisters became the best of friends, despite the two year age difference.

Then one day, around the age of 5, Alice started having visions, causing their parents put her in a institution.

Mary Anne visited her every day until the day when Alice was found dead **(A/N: She was unconscious because she was being changed into a vampire )**.

Mary Anne had a feeling she was absolutely fine. Mary Anne had been informed of a different world, and she knew her sister was now becoming one of _them_, and that Mary Anne would do what ever she could do to be with Alice again!

That night Mary Anne went to see a friend of hers, and told him that she knew what had really happened to her sister. She said she knew now that Alice was like him, and she begged him to change her too! He told her that he wouldn't make her parents lose both of their daughters in the same day, but instead he would change her in the summer.

That summer Mary Anne moved out and said her last good byes to her parents. That very night she was changed into a vampire, and left behind her old life, her human one, to live her new, vampire life.

The first thing she did was sign up for a volunteer program at the hospital. She was assigned to assist a doctor named Carlisle.

He knew from a moment of talking with her that she was like him, and through the years she had known his family (she knew Emmett and Rosalie from the many schools she was in ).

They were so close that it was almost like one big happy family until the Cullens left town, and never came back.

Mary Anne spent many long, lonely years learning to feed off of animals, and control her bloodlust, like the Cullens. Soon she was able to be around humans easily, without wanting their blood too much.

She kept working in the hospitals, until one day when she heard a rumor from a friend of hers that just came back from a vacation in a small town named Forks. Apparently there was a very weird new family, who called themselves the Cullens.

**Mary Anne POV**

I knew right then I had to go there and meet these people myself, and hope with all my heart that this was the same family I knew from so long ago.

My winter vacation started tomorrow, and my friend was going back to Forks. She said that I should come with her to visit, so that it is what I did .

I told her that I was going to stay there for the term and see if I like it. The next day we set off to Forks.

MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB MAB

I was unable to search for the Cullens during winter break, because Sara would not live my side the whole time. I had to wait 'til the first day of school, and then start looking.

The day before I was supposed to start my search I couldn't help but to think of the worst possibilities. Deep down I knew I would always be a part of them.

School was going to start the next day, and if I knew Carlisle he would have Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie in school in seem more human.

That day I was going to start at my new school and hopefully find my vampire family. The morning went by very fast, and before I knew it was lunch. I waked in and got a water.

Just then I saw them. They were gorgeous. They were wonderful, and they were my vampire family.

They didn't seem to notice me, until I came over and said hi.

The one closest to me, Rosalie, looked up, recognized me right away, and welcomed me to their table. I sat down and they immediately started to ask how I knew where they were, and how I got here. The whole time I couldn't take my eyes off the little dark hared girl.

It was just that she looked so much like Alice. It all made me remember how much I miss her, and how I wished I could see her again.

Just then the bell rang, and Rose asked what classes I had this afternoon. I told her Biology and Study Hall. Turned out Rose had the same classes as me.

After school they asked if I wanted to come over and see Carlisle and Esme. I obviously said yes.

On the way they introduced me to Jasper, Alice, and Bella. I mentioned sadly how I used to have a sister named Alice and how I lost her. Right then we got to their house.

Rose told me to stay in the car while she told Carlisle and Esme that a old family member was here to see them.

I waited impatiently while she told them, and watched as they came racing out to see how it was.

As soon as Esme saw me she came running to see me. When Carlisle got to me he gave me a huge hug, and asked the same things the others had at lunch.

Then I started to ask him how Alice and Jasper came to their family. Suddenly I found already knew how, and I told him so.

Carlisle was amazed that I knew so much about them and him.

Then he remembered that they had other company to get bake to and told me to come on in and meet them.

When we came in they all introduced me to their friends from Alaska and began to ask one of them something. I really didn't pay attention to them until one of the Denalis, I think his name was Eleazar, asked me if I had seen any thing out of the ordinary.

I immediately told him about what happened outside with Carlisle. Eleazar told me how I had this gift to see people's past, and that it only just revealed itself to me.

I spent the rest of the day at the Cullen's. It was about 10:00 when their friends left. Then Carlisle asked me if I would stay with them from now on as a member of their family. I told him that I would be honoured.

That night I showed them a picture of my little sister. Everybody said that it was like looking at Alice.

Finally Rose made the conation that Alice was my sister and for the first time Alice looked up at me and really looked.

She remembered me from her last day as a human, and how sad I was when I had to tell our parents that she had died.

That night we spent the whole time catching up.

The next day Edward, Emmett and Rosalie made us take Alice's car so that they would not interrupt our togetherness.

After that me and Alice where inseperable. Over time I really connected with Bella and her daughter Renesmee. Their talents are definitely amazing and I really love them.

**A/N: I think Bella is a wonderful person and that she showed a lot of bravery standing up to the Volturi and saving her daughter. This is my story of Alice and her older sister and there will be more to come but this is it for now. Thank you all . PS: A special thanks to my mom and Shannon. If it weren't for them I would have never been able to do this so thank you, thank you, I love you all****!! 3**


End file.
